The Light Of Darkness
by VideoGamesRule
Summary: Fawful finds himself lost in a forest! Feeling sad, he cries and negative thoughts fill his mind. However, two people hear his cries and come to see what's up. Oneshot Possible spoilers for SPM and Mario And Luigi series Rated K Plus for sad happenings


**DISCLAIMER ****I do not own any characters in this story, Nintendo does. And that includes the walking trees!**

"ARGH!" The beanish shouted in frustration. He let go of his tools and realised that he had been working on his newest headgear for way too long. His small hands were tired and he really needed to take a break. But he couldn't just stop! His headgear was the focus; he needed to make it... Only one little rest wouldn't hurt though would it?

Fawful let out a sigh and sat on his bed, giving up on building his new invention until he could do more work on it. The smart kid's mind was wondering through many possibilities, excited for the future. He could get his revenge on Mario and Luigi, for destroying his plan that he had waited so long for. He could reach victory. He could rule the world. He could get anyone to do anything for him. Although one thing was stopping him: Could he really do all of that without Cackletta? Yeah, he had almost done it before without her... but could he really do it all again and not lose? The Mario bros. had seen him before, and they might know what to expect. Could he make new machines to avoid that?

_Yes..._

But haven't they fought him before with the Dark Star... and won?

_They did... How will Fawful have the unexpected striking on the moustaches now!?_

Fed up, he puts his grey disguise robe on and heads out to relax. As he walked out of his hiding place that he built all on his own, the enormous trees of the forest welcomed him. The forest was never busy, just some inhabitants wondering around and sometimes a person is brave enough to go through, but that doesn't bother him. He likes the forest much better than the Mushroom Kingdom or some other place. In those places he hates the people that live there, like the toads that are very annoying, the ones that like to talk and talk and talk... He hates them.

Fawful walked-and sometimes skipped- through the forest, going nowhere particular. Thoughts, both happy and sad, passed through his mind. Memories visited then left. Worries and doubts crept in and positives crushed them. Ideas and sudden thoughts popped out of nowhere. Hints of sadness showed up, and happiness comforted them.

Soon, he found himself lost! Too focused on dreams to see where he was going! The place was filled with trees that blocked out the sunlight. The beanish boy stopped and tried to think hard on how he got there. Unsuccessful, he decided to walk slowly in the opposite direction. But he had been wondering around the forest randomly, so it was no use.

Fawful surprisingly felt a little lonely, what could happen to him? There was no Cackletta to get him now. No calls of his name to know where he was. No bumping into her all of a sudden... He was all alone this time. Doubt, regret, sadness and fear all met up at once and caused chaos inside him, like a worried and uncontrollable class when the fire alarm goes off.

Fawful was stuck there for a while. No one came. No one called. It was just him and a bunch of trees that created the darkness below. His eyes felt watery, so he rubbed them until he thought it wasn't worth it. A couple of tears were released and raced down his green face. Some more slid down, and soon you could hear faint sobbing. He curled up and waited for something better to happen, although negative thoughts destroyed the hope.

Meanwhile, a man dressed in white with a tall hat and blue skin was walking (Only he has no legs) with a human lady with beautiful, straight, brown hair, and yellow dress decorated with a bow of matching colour and brown boots with buckles, through the forest's path. The female gasped when she saw a tree with glowing red eyes that can walk. They escaped out of the path and into the deepest part of the forest, where they could hear very quiet whispers and a little crying. Through the whispers they could make out words: _"Why can't anyone have the spotting of me? Do they not have any caringness? I have sadness..."_

The lady turned her head to her friend, mouthing the words 'what's that?!'

He replied, saying "I don't know, Timpani. But we should go and help."

Timpani nodded in response, following after him.

Fawful looked up at the sky that was blocked by the trees, leaves, and branches. What was he supposed to do? What can he do? The disguised kid stood up when he heard a small noise from behind. A blue skinned man and a lady entered Fawful's view. Fawful stared at them, not recognizing them at all. Neither did they, even if he wasn't disguised they still wouldn't know him.

Timpani looked at her friend, not knowing what to say. He looked at her back, then introduced him and his friend, saying that he was Blumiere and that was his friend, Timpani, "What's your name?"

Fawful hesitated with his reply, but ended up saying, "I-I wouldn't want to h-have the saying of my name..."

"Are you ok? We heard you crying." Timpani asked.

Fawful was shocked to see that someone other than Cackletta actually cared for him. He went quiet and looked downward to the ground.

Timpani noticed that he was a little shy, and was young because of his size and pitch of voice. Blumiere stepped forward a little and bent down to reach the boy's size, asking very softly, "Are you ok?"

Fawful looked up slightly and shook his head slowly, saying "No."

Blumiere questioned caringly, "What's wrong?"

Fawful knew that saying nothing would be losing the opportunity, so he answered rather quickly, "I'm lost."

Timpani came closer and sat next to Blumiere, feeling sorry for the child. "Blumiere, we need to get him out of here."

Blumiere stood up again (With no legs XD), and told Fawful to follow him. Soon, Fawful was trying to find his way out with Blumiere and Timpani. After a while, they were back on the path.

The three stopped at the path. Fawful knew that he wasn't lost anymore, so surely the others wouldn't care much if he went back home on his own. After all, no one really cared for him except for Cackletta. At least he thought...

Fawful said to Blumiere and Timpani that he could make it home alone now.

Blumiere felt as if the adventure had been way too short, he had only just met this kind child and now he had to let him go. It just didn't seem right to him. Same for Timpani, she wanted to know this boy more: he was so polite and cute. It was too early for them.

The silence filled the forest, yet thoughts still buzzed through the air. At last, Blumiere said these quiet and simple words: "Ok then... We will leave now."

Timpani looked down at the floor, something just wasn't right.

Fawful knew that there was something wrong, but couldn't think of how to make them happy again. Was it something he had said? He felt guilty. He hadn't felt guilty in ages. Ever since Cackletta died, he wanted to remake everything the way he wanted it, nothing would go wrong and nothing would make him sad ever again. But these two... They were different: they didn't annoy him, didn't make him unhappy, didn't upset him and didn't bring back bad memories. They were the hope in the world. The light that shone in the darkness. The solution to a never ending problem.

Then it hit him. He had upset THEM! He had done something that they never did to him. Fawful didn't mean to cause a problem. Fawful didn't want to break the trust and hope. He didn't want them to go. Didn't want them to leave!

Just as Blumiere and Timpani were about to walk away, Fawful felt a force overtake him, not a new force, but the force that he had with Cackletta: The trust. Fawful ran as fast as he could to get his new friends back. Grabbing Blumiere's cloak he cried out, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" and lightly tugged it. While doing all this, his hood revealed a little more of his face, just below his glasses. He wasn't smiling and showing off his big, white teeth, it showed worry and slight sadness and regret.

Blumiere and Timpani noticed how hurt he was inside. Blumiere then felt a little guilt also creep up inside him. Why did he leave him? What should he do now?

Timpani looked at Blumiere with hope. At last, he spoke up, "Blumiere would like stay for a little longer."

Both Timpani and Fawful were overjoyed! The guilt raced away out of Fawful and Blumiere.

A little later on, Timpani finally asked what her new friend's name was. Fawful had to think of a name quickly, if he used his real name and if the news spreads, his revenge would be a disaster!

Fawful suddenly thought of a name, "My naming is Lufwaf."

Timpani was relieved that he said his name. Well, at least she thought she knew his real name.

When it was about 5pm, Blumiere said that he and Timpani should go.

Fawful knew it had to happen at some point, although he knew that he would miss them very much. He pondered on what to say, trying not to sound rude. _The bestest thing for Fawful to have doing of now,_ Fawful thought,_ is to say how much I had liking of their visiting._ He hadn't really done this before, it was going to be tough, but he had to try.

"Fa-Lufwaf has something to have saying of..." he started, almost giving away his real name,

"I have never had meeting of anyone with the liking of you two ever since... someone special had going. When Lufwaf was lost, I had thinking of there having no hope left in the world which I have living in. Nasty world was full of negative. But when you had the coming, everything had the changing; it seemed nothing except us existed, like the end of all worlds version 2..."

Blumiere and Timpani both remembered when Count Bleck tried to destroy everything. It was a disaster, and when they all thought that it was nearly over... Dimentio came. Both Blumiere and Timpani hated to think of it. Back to the present, they thought of what to say.

"I enjoyed our time together too," Timpani said, "I hope we get to meet again soon, Lufwaf."

Blumiere agreed with Timpani, it would be wonderful if they get to see each other again.

Soon, Blumiere and Timpani left. Fawful decided not to leave too early, and thought through all the things he did today, and how a light can shine brightly even when they're in the darkest places.

**A/N ****Thanks for reading this. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. I can't tell if Fawful's a little OOC or not, so if you could tell me what you think then it would help. Originally, it was going to be Dimentio that saved Fawful but then that probably would be OOC, so I avoided doing that. Also, in case you haven't noticed, Lufwaf is Fawful's name backwards.**

**Please review **


End file.
